


I don't know why, but I like it.

by CallmeJANE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Best Friends, Las adolescencias y sus hormonas, Lovers but also stupid, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Stupidity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: «Tardan más de lo debido en encontrar un vídeo que les guste, bueno, que le guste a Oikawa. Navegan en porno amateur durante tanto tiempo —“me gustan sin operar, Iwa-chan” y “¿pero qué es esto?” y “venga ya, eso no puede ser natural. ¿Tú has visto cómo la tiene?”— que Hajime se llega a creer que está buscando la manera de echarse para atrás. Hasta que le arrebata el ratón. Creer es de tontos.»O, puede ser, que Makki y Mattsun hayan decidido darles un empujón a su relación gastándoles una broma.





	I don't know why, but I like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una especie de continuación, muchísimos años después de In our own woodland, pero también puede estar dentro del canon así que, si queréis pasaros por el otro guay y si no, pues no pasa nada, disfrutad de este one-shot.

—Yo creo, Iwa-chan —medita Tōru, alargando el brazo para bajar un par de grados la calefacción de la habitación. La nieve se agolpa en el cristal de la ventana y forma pequeñas mesetas que no piensa limpiar hasta el día siguiente—, que nosotros también podríamos probar.

Nota cómo se le tensa el pómulo derecho por un segundo, chasca la lengua y pone en pausa la partida al _Crash Bandicoot_. Crash da vueltas sobre sí mismo a la espera de saltar sobre un cúmulo de rocas levitantes. Llevan dos horas así, turnándose el mando de la _Playstation 2_ cada vez que se caen por un precipicio, los arrolla una bola con dientes afilados o, en el peor de los casos, uno de los mutantes decide sacarse un as bajo la manga para matarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿El qué?

Tōru intenta que no se le note demasiado la sonrisa. Iwa-chan puede llegar a ser muy rápido en oler sus jugarretas cuando se lo propone.

—¿Cómo que “el qué”? —repite, indignado. Se retuerce a lo largo del sofá beige hasta sentarse lo más recto posible, con un cojín de distancia de separación entre Iwa-chan y él. Brazos en jarras y un ceño fruncido que probablemente no dé ni la mitad de miedo de lo que suele dar la de su mejor amigo—. Tocarnos. Qué va a ser.

Al parecer Makki le hizo una manuela a Mattsun el fin de semana pasado y, por lo visto, fue más que bien. Según les contaron es cuestión de cerrar los ojos y pensar en alguien en concreto y, por supuesto, creerse que la mano es de esa persona. Que es mucho más satisfactorio. Tōru pone la mano en el fuego porque Mattsun pensaba en Kaichi, una chica de mechas rubias, dos años mayor y ojos azules. Y algo inalcanzable, también. La había visto un par de veces entre las gradas y si bien Mattsun no suele prestar atención a nada, le echa demasiadas miraditas en su dirección en los entrenamientos como para pasar desapercibido.

—No te lo crees ni tú —escupe Iwa-chan, dándole un codazo. Suelta una risotada, como si fuese un chiste—. Tocarnos dice —corea, incrédulo. Mueve el joystick con el pulgar, retomando la partida—. ¿De qué te apetece la pizza hoy? La Diavolo tiene buena pinta, aunque quizás sea un poco picante para el paladar tan filustre que tienes.

Tōru no sabe qué le mosquea más, aunque de repente tiene una lista de cosas que le fastidian muchísimo. Que haya usado la palabra del día para utilizarlo en su contra —porque llevan una semana cogiendo el diccionario y subrayándolo cada vez que encuentran una divertida o interesante o simplemente fuera de lo común—, que Iwa-chan lo vea incapaz de comerse una insignificante masa con salsa picante y pollo, o que no se le pase por la cabeza compartir algo tan íntimo entre los dos. Se supone que son mejores amigos, ¿no? Le da igual entrar en el baño a hacer aguas mayores cuando él se está duchando, que más le dará vérsela en un estado menos catatónico que debajo de la alcachofa.

—Lo de la Mexicana fue un mal día, ¿piensas recordármelo toda la vida? Porque sólo tenemos diecisiete años, Iwa-chan, y teniendo en cuenta que quiero llegar a ver cómo la tecnología es capaz de volvernos inmortales, espero que cambies de disco más temprano que tarde. —Se quita el jersey cobalto, acalorado. Debajo aparece una camiseta de _Star Wars_ que pone “May the force be with you” y, aunque no ha sido intencionado, le parece totalmente acertada la frase en ese preciso instante—. Iwa-chan, lo digo en serio, ¿por qué no lo intentamos? No hay nada que perder. Como mucho ganaríamos en malas experiencias sexuales. —Despliega un glamur que no ha usado nunca en un chico. _Con él_ —. Y tampoco es como si me importara vivirlas contigo, no voy a ver nada que no haya visto ya.

_No hay nada que perder._

Una mierda.

Oikawa puede que no tenga mucho que perder pero Hajime teme que se le noten demasiado las ganas por hacerlo. Descarta rápidamente el cómo ha llegado a la conclusión de que si Makki y Mattsun dicen “nos hemos tirado por un acantilado y ha salido cojonudo” ellos deben repetir la ecuación para probar las evidencias. Hacerle una paja. A Oikawa. Hacerle una paja a Oikawa en su sofá. _Joder_. Si la culpa la tiene él por continuar siendo su amigo. No podía buscarse uno normalito, con el que ir de pesca y practicar voleibol y compartir teorías sobre el último capítulo de Naruto. Tiene que ser Oikawa y su majadería extrema, testarudez acérrima y labia imbatible.

Podría argumentar que no está de buen humor, a lo mejor cuela. Que intentarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo porque entrenar hoy lo ha dejado KO y seguramente no vaya a funcionar la cosa. Que le falta glucosa en sangre para levantar más de un dedo.

Respira tan hondo que le duelen los pulmones.

—Vas a encontrar todas las excusas habidas y por haber para que lo hagamos tarde o temprano, ¿no?

El muy cabrón se ríe, suave y bajito. Casi como si le hubiera pillado cogiendo las galletas caseras de su madre a la una de la mañana.

—Qué bien me conoces, Iwa-chan.

Tampoco es que no quiera probar. No es la primera vez que escucha sobre _eso_ en los vestuarios, ni a un amigo de un amigo. No tiene por qué significar algo romántico.

No tiene por qué significar _nada._

—Vale.

Algo le cruza la cara a Oikawa. Es tan breve que si no lo conociera de toda la vida seguramente no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero estuvo ahí y ya no está. Una pizca de sorpresa que agudiza su mirada, como si no esperara esa respuesta. A Hajime la duda le retuerce el estómago, hace que le duela el corazón contra el pecho.

—Vale —repite Oikawa, mojándose los labios.

Se le pasan tropecientas mil preguntas por la cabeza. _¿Está cerrada la puerta? ¿Sentados o acostados? ¿Empiezo yo? ¿Tenemos que quitarnos la ropa? ¿Cómo te gusta? ¿Me puedo arrepentir?_ Se le ocurre que a lo mejor no está muy instruido en el tema y quizás deberían poner límites por el bien de los dos. De la amistad. Para que no les resulte raro luego. Nada de besos, ni caricias, ni hacerse el machito delante del otro. _Esto es cosa nuestra, Iwa-chan, y de nadie más._ Se marea pensando en tantas posibilidades desastrosas.

—¿Necesitas que ponga algún video en concreto, Iwa-chan, o con tu imaginación tienes? A lo mejor prefieres mirarme a mí. —Guiña un ojo.

Si bien sólo es capaz de escuchar los latidos dentro de su cuerpo, procura sonar compuesto. Ha dicho que sí. Tan tranquilo. Iwa-chan ha dicho “vale” y Tōru ahora no se ve capaz de retroceder la película y señalar el momento exacto en el que estaba haciendo una broma. Una que le ha salido demasiado bien.

—Supongo —es lo que responde, rascándose la nariz con los nudillos. Hace poco se dio cuenta de que le ha empezado a salir vello. A la altura del esternón, encima del labio superior, cerca de la nuez, y no lo queda mal. Tōru está casi seguro de que a él le sentaría horrible dejarse barba—. Voy a traer el portátil.

* * *

Tardan más de lo debido en encontrar un vídeo que les guste, bueno, que le guste a Oikawa. Navegan en porno amateur durante tanto tiempo —“me gustan sin operar, Iwa-chan” y “¿pero qué es esto?” y “venga ya, eso no puede ser natural. ¿Tú has visto cómo la tiene?”— que Hajime se llega a creer que está buscando la manera de echarse para atrás. Hasta que le arrebata el ratón.

Creer es de tontos.

* * *

Se supone que tendría que pensar en alguna de las muchas compañeras que tiene en clase, que le regalan chocolate hecho a mano en San Valentín y se pegan a la barandilla de las gradas para poder verle más de cerca. Sin embargo, Tōru no piensa en sus faldas, ni en el uniforme de verano, ni en sus sonrisas manchadas por el gloss. Se le hace cuesta arriba teniendo a Iwa-chan tan cerca que quema.

Iwa-chan con la mano entre sus piernas. Iwa-chan y sus músculos tensos, tratando de controlarse. Le gusta la sensación de sus dedos alrededor. Iwa-chan, duro y nervioso. Se moja los labios y deja la boca entreabierta, la lengua casi fuera, esperando algo, y la respiración entrecortada. Le gusta que lo mire a él, con los párpados caídos.

—Iwaizumi —llama en un jadeo—, más despacio.

Están medio sentados, casi fuera de la silla. Con los pantalones enredados alrededor de los tobillos y el resto de la ropa puesta. De haberlo pensado mejor le habría dicho que se quitaran todo lo demás. Quiere verle sin nada.

A Iwa-chan se le marcan las venas del cuello, y Tōru se pregunta a qué sabrá esa franja de su cuerpo mientras trata con todas sus fuerzas de no correrse antes que él. Porque sería verdaderamente humillante y quiere que sea a la vez, por muy cursi que resulte. Necesita saber si le está gustando tanto como le gusta a él la presión de su pulga en la punta.

Si los amigos se besan o eso es algo que se les ha ido de las manos en medio del experimento.

Nota el sabor cítrico del refresco mezclarse en su boca cuando Iwa-chan lo agarra por la nuca y le dice que sí, lamiéndole la lengua. Todo es tan nuevo. Tōru había hecho un par de cosas con alguna de sus novias, pero siempre por encima de la ropa, y ahora tiene la mano de su mejor amigo alrededor de la polla. Puede sentir cómo tiembla cada vez que sube el ritmo y cómo sus caderas hacen movimientos redondos contra él, pidiéndole más. Ambos sudan, a pesar de que las calles de Miyagi se congelan con el paso de los minutos, y algo dentro de Tōru, muy en el fondo de su cabeza, se derrite poco a poco.

—Oikawa, por favor. Joder. Yo —balbucea, su voz le hace cosquillas en el hueco del cuello—. No puedo más pero quiero _Oikawa._

Se deshacen las capas, como si llevara muchísimo tiempo envuelto en hielo y viera sólo una versión borrosa de la realidad.

—Hajime.

Se le escapa sin querer. Mirándole. Mirándole de verdad por primera vez. Iwa-chan con los ojos entrecerrados, mordiéndose los labios, dejándose guiar por la decadencia de su mano. Casi besándose. _Qué guapo eres. Siempre lo he sabido pero—_ El latigazo le quema entre las pierna, le tensa el estómago y hace que se pegue más, buscando fricción.

Tōru no tiene ni idea de si Makki y Mattsun fueron capaces de separarse y limpiarse entre risas o si no pudieron evitar besarse una última vez antes de dejar que el frío entrara por la venta y el olor a ellos se perdiera entre los copos de nieve.

* * *

 

—¿Crees que se lo habrán creído? —Desde el ventanal del aula, puede ver como los pobres de primero se matan por hacer las cincuenta vueltas de la cancha. La pompa de chicle se rompe, debería empezar a comprarse de otra marca porque el sabor de esos dura una mierda— Eh, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Lo hago, pero ahora mismo no sé a lo que te refieres.

—¿Y pasas de preguntar?

—Exactamente.

—Que aburrido eres, de verdad —se queja, propinándole debajo de la mesa con un puntapié. Mattsun ni se inmuta, leyendo el último tomo de _Bleach._ A veces Takahiro se cuestiona su amistad. Es consciente de que les ha unido una serie de circunstancias azarosas, que si hubieran entrado en diferentes preparatorias y se hubieran encontrado por la calle no se habrían esforzado en mostrar interés por el otro. Y sin embargo, no hay otra persona con la que prefiera pasar el tiempo—. Matt, lo digo en serio, ¿crees que hayan hecho algo?  

El muy capullo le dedica un amago de sonrisa, haciendo esa manía tan horrible de doblar los libros por las esquinas sin piedad, para luego dejarlo en el pupitre y estirarse. No le responde hasta sentirse cómodo en su sitio.

—¿Los dos tíos más gays que hayamos conocido en nuestra vida? Pues claro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué creéis que pasó después de eso?


End file.
